


Please

by HeavynDragon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Other, Sick Bard, implied future death, siblins, ylvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard's duty is to protect his baby brother, but this isn't something he can protect Bård from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

His foot tapped impatiently on the hard floor. His heart beat erratically with nerves.

He knew things hadn't been right lately, but he could only pray they weren't this wrong.

It was the oldest's job to protect their younger siblings from harm. But he didn't know how to protect Bård from this.

If it were true, he didn't know how he'd help. He knew if he could, he'd take it on for his little brother.

Vegard's eyes flicked over to Bård who was sitting quietly on the hospital cot, playing with the hem of the flimsy gown.

Vegard racked his brain for a joke about the revealing hospital gown, wanting to take Bård's attention away from what was going on. But he couldn't form the words.

He watched, feeling helpless as his baby brother fought back tears of fright.

Vegard was about to say 'its alright, we'll get through this.' But the door clicked open and in walked a grim faced doctor.

The doctor held a clipboard in his hands and looked it over for a second, as if making double sure what ever he was about to say was correct.

Vegard's heart shattered into pieces at the almost silent whimper Bård let out. He knew his brother was terrified.

The doctor cleared his throat and Vegard found himself in prayer.

'Please God,' He thought to himself. 'I'll do anything, make any promises and keep them, I'll even give up my last heart beats. Just don't let anything happen to Bård.' He pleaded silently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ylvisåker," The doctor started and Vegard's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his brother's ashen face. "You have less than six months to live. I'm afraid the cancer has spread further than expected."

Vegard stood up so quick he knocked his chair over. He grabbed the doctor by the shirt. "You will fix it!" It was meant to be a threat, but his voice broke, turning it into a plea.

The doctor brushed Vegard's hands away. "I'm sorry." He said again, unhelpfully.

Vegard closed his eyes and his heart stopped at the sound of his little brother's cries.

He turned and took a step towards Bård, who through himself into his older brother's arms and sobbed.

He was afraid. He didn't want to die.

Vegard held Bård tight, like he used to when they were children and Bård would climb into bed with him. Back when Bård's only fears were the nonexistent monsters under his bed.

The doctor left them alone, giving them their time to cope.

Bård pried himself away from his elder brother and wiped his eyes. "I wanna go home." He told Vegard quietly, defeatedly.

Vegard nodded. "I'll go talk to the doctor about getting you released."

He squeezed his little brother's hand, holding in his own tears so he could be strong for Bård.

He left the room and as soon as he was out of sight and sound of Bård, he dropped to his knees.

He didn't care who saw or heard him.

He closed his eyes. "Please. Please, God. I'll trade my life for his. Let my last breath be this prayer. Take me out of this world, but please don't take Bård. Not my baby brother."


End file.
